Claims List
A claim is essentially the GameFAQs equivalent of an exclusive MAI WAIFU. There's no truly serious point to them, but they are SERIOUS BUSINESS; contests over claims may involve near bans for the users involved. A claim is a gigantic step below the insanity of having a dedicated waifu that you worship on a daily basis and buy chocolates for. By definition, a claim should be a restrained and most importantly, platonic, appreciation of a character. See the Waifu article for waifus. Criticisms Many consider Claims utterly pointless, nothing more than an attempt at ego boosting for someone who enjoys a character very much. This is heavily due to the fact that claims do absolutely nothing except allow the person to have exclusive rights to putting a character's name in their sig, under the word "claim". People can still freely discuss, talk about, refer to in sexual matters, and fap to characters people have claimed, relegating Claims List to "pathetic" or "pitiable" levels. Users and Their Claims americancheeze: Midori Hibiki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga) AndyLovesCirno: Maria Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni), Asmodeus (Umineko no Naku Koro ni), Dlanor A. Knox (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) Hanyuu (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni), Satori Komeiji (Touhou) [[APaThYBaH|'aPaThYBaH']]:' Mio (K-ON!) [[Arcane Spiezer|'Arcane Spiezer]]:' Merle (Escaflowne) [[BahamutX978|'BahamutX978]]:''' Kallen Kozuki, Aki Izayo, Asuka Langley Soryu, and Soi Fon '''Belall: Q-Feuille (Kiddy girl-and) Benj1989: Tayuya (Naruto), Rukia (Bleach) Black Men: Tsumugi Kotobuki (K-on) [[blackrider76|'blackrider76']]:''' Hinagiku Katsura (Hayate no Gotoku), Sakuya Izayoi(Touhou) '''Byzantine Kirby: Kaede Nagase (Negima!) Chaosinferno825: Yue Ayase (Mahou Sensei Negima) cloudstrife2345: Lain Iwakura (Serial Experiments Lain). Mistress: Maya Ibuki (Neon Genesis Evangelion). CloudvsTidus4Life: Aisaka Taiga (ToraDora!) CobaltBlitz: Adult Hiiragi-chan (Hanamaru Kindergarten), Hitagi Senjogahara!!!!! (Bakemonogatari), Holo/Horo (Spice & Wolf) Cryptospuridium: Dokuro Mitsukai (Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan), Kurumu Kurono (Rosario+Vampire), Yui Kotegawa, Lala Satalin Deviluke (To-LOVE-Ru), Dizzy (Guilty Gear), Noel Vermillion (Blazblue: Calamity Trigger), and all the girls from Shuffle!, even Kareha and Ama. That seems fair :) CubeKnight: Belldandy (Ah! My Goddess) Cyberlink420: Nodoka Miyazaki (Negima) [http://othertitles.wikia.com/wiki/Dark5009 Dark5009]:''' Yomi Isayama (Ga-Rei), Noe Isurugi (True Tears), Tsubasa Hanekawa (Bakemonogatari), Ami Kawashima (Toradora!) '''Darkness_Heir: '''Sheryl Nome (Macross Frontier), Rouge (Basquash!) '''dkrdude3: Kokonoe Rin (Kodomo no Jikan) DoomtrainGF: Shizuka (Queen's Blade) Dusk_Thanatos: Kohaku (Tsukihime) [http://othertitles.wikia.com/wiki/Eab1990 Eab1990]:''' Coco Yagami (Ever17), Rumia (Touhou), Shiori Misaka (Kanon), any pink-haired girl not taken by StoneCold (including Chibi-Usa), all of Hisayo Mochizuki's roles, most unknown girls that people wouldn't bother to claim otherwise (Hanon and Coco from MMPPP, Alice and Aisia from Da Capo, various video game/visual novel characters, etc.) '''Enclosure: Akiha Tohno (Tsukihime), Chisame Hasegawa (Negima), Yamamoto Isoroku (Sengoku Rance), Ayra (Fire Emblem 4) Eta_warrior: Archer (Fate / Stay Night), Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) and Kyon (TMoSH). [[Falco777|'Falco777']]:''' Takako Ayase & Shiori Tsukishima (Midori no Hibi), Nina Isokawa (Tonagura), Tsumugi Kotobuki (K-ON!; because I can), Kuroko Shirai, Mikoto Misaka & all of her MISAKA clones (A Certain Magical Index/Scientific Railgun), Anastasia Misutina (They are my Noble Masters), Akane Mishima (Kampfer; the untransformed version), Mikan Yuuki, Haruna Sairenji, Nana Asta Deviluke & Momo Velia Deviluke (To Love-Ru), Lisa (Blacksmith), Mina Tepes (Dance in the Vampire Bund) '''FFXFool: Makoto (Kanon) Gamefan7: Noriko Takaya (Top wo Nerae! Gunbuster) guitarman170: Iori Yoshizuki (I"s) [[Holeymeister|'Holeymeister']]:''' Kaorin (Azumanga Daioh), Reisen Udongein Inaba (Touhou), Yukiho Hagiwara, Yayoi Takatsuki, Haruka Amami, Hibiki Ganaha (iDOLM@STER), Takeshi Kuranari, Sara Matsunaga (Ever17), Morita Kenichi (Sharin no Kuni), Setsuna Sakurazaki (Negima) '''IzualUrashima: Shinobu Maehara (Love Hina), Fujibayashi Ryou (Clannad), Sakagami Tomoyo (Clannad) kurtfisto: Kyou Fujibayashi (Clannad), Kay Faraday/Ichijou Mikumo (Ace Attorney Investigations) [[Kurtsoft|'Kurtsoft']]:''' Fuko Ibuki (clannad), Ange Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni), Ui Hirasawa (K-on!) *waifu* '''lamdakastel: Frederica Bernkastel (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) Legends Kuja: Konoka Konoe (Negima) [[Liberal Degenerate|'Liberal Degenerate']]:''' Nobody, cause claims are for lamers. '''Lightsnake: Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach), Urd (Ah! My Goddess), Every non-loli, non psycho from Claymore, Villetta Nu (Code Geass), Mitarashi Anko (Naruto), Riza Hawkeye (FMA), Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop), Arshes Nei (Bastard!), Balsa (Moribito), Naga (Slayers), Rin and Makie (Blade of the Immortal), Revy (Black Lagoon), Kasuga (Sengoku Basara). lilchao: Furude Rika (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) [[mario2000|'mario2000']]:' Lina Inverse (Slayers) [[Mecasonic|'Mecasonic]]:''' Erika Furudo (Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru) '''mogar002/Lord_Mogar: '''Sunohara Mei (Clannad), Chrome Dokuro (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) '''motsinaction: Lucifer (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) Negima15: Sara Matsunaga (Ever17), Satoko Hojo (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) ozoz_93: Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto), Nozomi (Elfen Lied) pieisthebest: Bianca (Rune Factory 1), Tabatha (Rune Factory 1) PingothD: Kanna (Air) PsxGamer626: Nina Einstein (Code Geass) Queen of Lazy: Yoruichi Shihōin(Bleach), Momo Hinamori(Bleach), Mina Hazuki(DtB2), Elpeo Puru(ZZ Gundam) [[randomnameftw|'randomnameftw']]:' Haruhi Suzumiya [[Regaro Ukiera|'Regaro_Ukiera]]:' Yumizuka "Sacchin" Satsuki (Tsukihime), Kyrie Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro Ni), KinzoUshiromiya: BEATORICHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Umineko no Naku Koro Ni) [[RiftBard|'RiftBard]]:''' Nagi Sanzenin (Hayate no Gotoku) '''sailorpete: Hayate Yagami (Magical Girl Lyricanl Nanoha/A's/StikerS) SamuraiMike: Kotomi Ichinose (Clannad) [[Sceptilesolarbeam|'Sceptilesolarbeam']]:''' Miyo Takano, Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi), Kiri Komori, Chiri Kitsu (Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei), Tsuruya-san, Ryoko Asakura (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya), Erika Karisawa (Durarara!!) '''Scythe: Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) Serjhe: Fate Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/A's/StrikerS), Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/A's/StrikerS), Vivio (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) Remilia Scarlet (Touhou), Minato Nagase (Akane Iro ni Somaru Saka), Shana (Shakugan no Shana), Azusa Nakano (K-On), Nadeko Sengoku (Bakemonogatari). [[Smelly_Goomba|'Smelly_Goomba']]: Nagisa Furukawa (Clannad), Mafuyu Shiina (Seitokai no Ichizon) sourside21: Kagami Hiiragi SSonic06: Mion Sonozaki (Higurashi no NAku Koro ni), Botan (Yu Yu Hakusho), Vivi Nefeltari (One Piece) Starks: Souseiseki (Rozen Maiden), You Tanaka (Ever17), Ritsu Tainaka (K-ON!), Minami Shimada (Bakatest) [[StoneCold2010|'StoneCold2010']]:' Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara), Youmu Konpaku (Touhou), Miu Matsuoka (Ichigo Mashimaro), nearly all pink haired girls from shoujo mangas except Chibiusa. 'StriderTuna: 'Miyuki, Yukari Takara, Konata Izumi(LS), Melfina(OS), Mimi(KnJ), Misao(LS), Hikaru(nadesico), Mikuru(Both)(TMoHS), Matsu(Sekirei), Lu Bu(Kohime), Hiiragi twins, Kuroi-sensei(LS), Yuki(TMoHS), Yomiko(ROD), Tiffania (ZnT), Sanae (Touhou) 'StrongNerd: Ushio Amamiya (The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross) suburbanninja89: Kaaya (Tower of Druaga), Kagura Tsuchimiya (Ga-Rei), Nena Trinity (Gundam 00), Felli Loss (Chrome Shelled Regios), Beatrice (Umineko), Horo (Spice +Wolf), Ryofu Housen (Ikki Tousen) superangelo128: Akari Mizunashi (ARIA) [[Supremezero|'Supremezero']]:' Tsugumi Komachi (Ever17) [[TallaricoSan|'TallaricoSan]]:''' every female from This Ugly Yet Beautiful World (cause nobody else would), Mahoro Andou (do I need to tell you what show?), the girls from Maburaho (I think I spelled it Nozomi right) '''TennesseeVolFan: Kaname Chidori (Full Metal Panic!) [[Touphi|'Touphi']]:' Jessica Ushiromiya (Seacats), Len (Tsukihime) [[UEHacker|'UEHacker]]:' Nao Yuuki (My~HiME), Juliet Nao Zhang (My~Otome), Alkaid (.hack//GU), Kazumi Asakura (Negima), Teana Lanster (Nanoha StrikerS) Ugly Joe: Inoue (Code Geass), Ryo Kunieda (Bleach), Tomo Takino (Azumanga Daioh) 'UltimateDragon00X: C.C. (Code Geass), Shizuku Sangou (Kampfer), Inner Moka (Rosario+Vampire), Mai Kawasumi (Kanon), Feldt Grace (Gundam 00), Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail), Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona 3), Rise Kujikawa (Persona 4), Boa Hancock (One Piece), Chachamaru (Negima!), Motoko Aoyama (Love Hina), Eri Sawachika (School Rumble), Lan Fan (Fullmetal Alchemist), KOS-MOS (Xenosaga), Kureha Suzuka (Tokko), Kuchinashi (Needless), Misuzu Kusakabe (11eyes), Himari Noihara (Omamori Himari) U Metal: Tenshi Hinanai (Touhou) [[WoIfShirt|'WolfShirt']]:''' Lilly (Katawa Shoujo) '''Zabi: Nozomi Yumehara, Rin Natsuki, Urara Kasugano, Komachi Akimoto, Karen Minazuki (Yes! Pretty Cure 5), Love Momozono, Miki Aono, Inori Yamabuki, Setsuna Higashi (Fresh Pretty Cure!) Feel free to update and round out the list, as there are many, many more claims! Category:Glossary